


Let Me Love You Right

by Keepingupwiththemalfoys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, OT12 (EXO), Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepingupwiththemalfoys/pseuds/Keepingupwiththemalfoys
Summary: Baekhyun is a careless alpha that likes to teasingly court everyone, until he meets Minseok who has recently unmated with his last partner and is now left with a bunch of pups and the stigma of being a single parent.*Complete Story Originally Written in 2012 Reposting From AFF*
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as part of the Knot of Love EXO wolfau fic exchange, also posted on AFF.

“Have a great rest of your evening ladies and don’t forget to come back a visit me soon,” Baekhyun says flirtatiously with a small wink just for fun as the group of giggling Omega females exit his clothing store.

As the bell chimes signaling the closing of the door Baekhyun sighs in relief, making the Omegas swoon always tires him out but he loves it all the same. Baekhyun loves to watch the Omegas try to impress him once they catch wind of his Alpha scent, not to mention the bet he and his best friend Chanyeol have on who can get the most Omega telephone numbers at the end of each week. His love for attention and meeting new people fits perfectly with his job at one of the most popular clothing stores inside the mall. One of his favorite things in a day is when an Omega will walk in, sniffing the air, because Baekhyun knows that it is all thanks to the fact that the store is full of his Alpha pheromones and the Omega was attracted to him, events like that fill his ego and make him feel important.

He picks a couple shirts off the counter, last minute change of hearts from earlier customers, and heads back to the appropriate aisles to hang them back up. While folding a sparkly pink tank top and placing it back on the appropriate shelf Baekhyun hears the familiar jingle of bells, signaling that the door has been opened. “Welcome to Kaepsong’s, I’ll be with you in a moment, feel free to look around though,” Baekhyun hollers out to the new customer slightly surprised when he doesn’t hear an okay in response, but shrugs it off anyways.

While hanging a blue scarf back on a wall peg Baekhyun hears a faint sniffling sound. Another Omega has come to search me out, Baekhyun thinks as his ego inflates. He puts on his saunter smile and slowly turns around, but the sight before him causes his inflated ego to deflate quickly. Before him stands a little crying pup, no older than two years of age, staring up at him with a tear stained face and his small ears pressed flat against his head.

It’s a fact that Baekhyun has never shared with even his closest family member or friend, but Baekhyun loves kids and craves for his own more than anything else. “What’s the matter little guy, are you lost?” Baekhyun asks in a soft voice as he drops down on his knees to be closer to eye level with the pup. The small boy doesn’t respond so Baekhyun gently reaches for the boy and holds him against his own chest as he rises to his feet. “Let’s see if we can find your mommy okay,” he says in a soft voice as he scans around his little shop, he is delighted when he feels the boy’s soft hair move against his neck as if the boy is nodding his head yes. Baekhyun feels a warmth deep in his chest as the little boy’s arms are wrapped tightly around his neck as well as a fluffy tail curling around his middle.

After walking around the store with the boy in his arms Baekhyun is still unable to find the boy’s mother. He can’t even smell the presence of anyone else in the store beside himself which is very surprising to Baekhyun because at this stage the pup should be soaked in the Alpha or Beta pheromones of their father. The only relief Baekhyun feels is when he notices that the small boy is no longer crying as only small hiccups escape his lips. Baekhyun decides that the next step he should take is to call the mall security and see if anyone has called reporting the little boy in his arms as missing.

“Hey little guy, can you help me with something,” Baekhyun asks in a soft voice as he walks to the center kiosk of his store. Baekhyun leans down slightly and places the little boy down on the glass display case. Baekhyun looks down and grabs his jacket off the chair by the computer. “Do you think you can watch this for me for just a second while I make a phone call?” Baekhyun asks to receive a small nod of the little boys head. Baekhyun hands his sweater over to the boy who grabs onto it with both hands. A shiny object on the boy’s right wrist catches his eye so Baekhyun leans a little closer and taking the boys small wrist in his hands, inspecting a small bracelet. Jongdae, the bracelet reads in a flowing script. “Jongdae,” Baekhyun says softly, “is that your name babe?” he asks the little boy. The pup smiles, a cute little curl of the side of his lips shows and it makes Baekhyun smile wider, and nods his head as his beautiful white tail thumps against the counter. “Can I look at the other side of your pretty bracelet Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks sweetly an idea forming in his mind, and receives a second nod in response.

Baekhyun gently flips the boy’s bracelet over to reveal an engraved phone number just as he was hoping. “Is this your mommy or daddy’s number,” Baekhyun asks keeping the boy centered between his legs to assure he wouldn’t fall off the counter.

“Mama,” an adorable voice that makes Baekhyun coo says. Baekhyun looks down to see the pup with a large smile on his face. “mama mama mama,” the boy says before sticking a corner of Baekhyun’s jacket in his mouth and chewing on it while staring wide eyed at Baekhyun.

“Well, let us see if we can get an answer shall we,” Baekhyun says throwing a smile down to the little boy as he lifts his store phone up to his ear. On the third ring a voice comes through the phone.

“I know you said you needed me to pick up the gift for your brother and bring it to you as soon as possible, I just ran into a small complication, but I should be there soon boss I promise,” a voice says through his cell phone. Baekhyun clears his throat while rubbing the head of the boy before him who is still chewing the edge of his sweater with a content look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry I’m not your boss,” Baekhyun says before again clearing his throat, “Perhaps I have the wrong number but you wouldn’t by chance know anyone by the name of Jongdae would you,” Baekhyun asks into the phone.

“Oh my god, you found him? Where? Is he okay? I’ll come get him,” the voice asks loudly. If someone were to have said such things to Baekhyun over the phone before he would have busted up laughing, teasing them about their excitement, but as Baekhyun looked down at the little pup, who was now fighting back sleep he understood the worry the other person on the other end of the phone must have been feeling.

“He’s perfectly fine, he’s not causing any trouble,” Baekhyun assures, “He and I are here at my store on the third floor it’s called Kaepsong’s,” Baekhyun says while scooping the boy up with his one hand so that he could lay his small head against Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Thank you so much I’ll be right there,” the voice says before the line went dead.

“Mama’s coming to get you,” Baekhyun said placing the phone back down on the counter as he looks at the little boy. The sight of the small pup asleep against his chest with his jacket clutched in both hands and a corner still in his mouth makes Baekhyun’s pride soar. He doesn’t even realize he is releasing a strong haze of warning Alpha pheromones until the small pup whimper softly in his sleep. “Sorry love,” Baekhyun says lifting his other arm to soothe the boy’s hair and rub softly against one ear.

While he waited for the boy’s mother Baekhyun walked around his store bouncing the sleeping boy gently in his arms. After turning the booming radio off he hummed to the small pup as he walked. Soon after, the small chime above the door signaled the entry of a new individual.

“Kyungsoo, stop crying my love we are going to get Jongdae right now. You’ll see he is fine,” a gentle voice says as feet moved inside his store. Baekhyun moved towards the center of his store and the sight before his eyes made him halt in his steps. A beautiful male Omega stood with three small pups, all looking to be the same age as the boy in his arms, standing around him and a big bag draped over his arm. Baekhyun admired the adorable cheeks of the male and was saddened by the tiredness he instantly spotted on the others face. Baekhyun sniffed the air around the other and was surprised when he didn’t notice a single scent of Alpha or Beta on any of the other pups or the beautiful Omega. “Hello,” the Omega called out as he looked around the store.

“Oh, you must be here for this little guy,” Baekhyun says motioning with his head to the sleeping boy in his arms.

“Thank you so much,” the Omega says running over to Baekhyun’s side and planting a kiss on the sleeping baby’s head.

“No problem,” Baekhyun says trying to remain nonchalant even though his stomach is doing flip flops at the other’s scent.

“I’m really sorry about this. I normally don’t take them out, what with me only having two hands and there being four of them but my boss called with a last minute request and my neighbor who usually watches them for me had a date so,” the Omega says quickly. “I know how much trouble they can be, especially Jongdae he hates strangers. I’m actually really surprised he’s letting you hold him. I’m Minseok by the way,” the Omega said extending a hand.

“Baekhyun,” Baekhyun says while accepting the others hand and holding onto it for a split second longer than necessary. “Well if you have everything you came here for I can help you to your car, like you said you only have two hands and we really wouldn’t want you to lose another one would we,” Baekhyun says shifting Jongdae’s weight slightly in his arm on the side of his body. Although he offers because it’s the right thing to do he also can’t seem to stomach the idea of letting this beautiful Omega go or separating from the small pup in his arms either.

“I really don’t want to trouble you. You’ve already done so much for me. I can’t even imagine what I would do if something were to have happened to Jongdae or any of my other little ones,” Minseok says. Baekhyun looks down and notices how the Omega gently rubs one of the other pup’s hair with one hand while still holding onto the hand of a second.

“I was just locking up for the evening anyway. It’s no trouble honestly. Let me just grab my phone and my keys and then we can go,” Baekhyun says while backing up to his main kiosk and grabbing his cell phone off of the desk. After placing it in his back pocket Baekhyun leans down, mindful of the still sleeping pup in his arms, and grabs his keys from the drawer he keeps them in during the day. “Alright let’s go then,” Baekhyun says leading the pups and Omega out the door and pausing to lock the door after they all step out. He places his keys in his front pocket and smiles to the Omega, “lead the way,” he says.

“Jongin love, make sure you hold tightly onto Sehun’s hand,” Minseok says. Baekhyun looks at the two pups walking side by side with Minseok holding the hand of one. He watches as the one without Minseok’s hand walked slowly and rubs a small hand atop his eye. Baekhyun realizes that the poor pup is tired, walking around a big place like this must have really tuckered them out, he thinks to himself as he speeds up slightly.

“I could carry him too, if it’s alright with you,” Baekhyun offers, not wanting to pick up the other if Minseok is uncomfortable with it.

“I really don’t want to trouble you, Sehun can rest once we get them in the car,” Minseok replies with a smile.

“Sehun, would you like me to carry you love?” Baekhyun offers to the little boy, not feeling bothered at all. Baekhyun watches the pup’s ears rise upon his head as he looked over to his mother for permission.

“Only if you’re sure,” Minseok said with a slight sigh. Baekhyun smiled and lent down to retrieve the small pup with his free arm.

“Are you comfortable,” Baekhyun asks after adjusting to the weight of both pups in his arms. He again felt a strong sense of purpose and pride as the small pup nods his tiny head against the crock of his neck and a second tail wrapped securely around his waist.

“Mama hold Kyunggie too,” a small voice asked and Baekhyun looked over to see the pup on Minseok’s right look up with big eyes.

“Mama can’t baby, I can’t hold Jongin as well so it won’t be fair,” Minseok said.

“Mama hold Kyunggie, okay with Jongie,” the other pup replied.

“Come here you little stinker,” Minseok says kissing the big eyed pup on the cheek before lifting him up and holding him against his side. “What do you say to your brother Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun hears Minseok ask the small pup who was cuddling against the other.

“Thank you Jongie,” the small pup says.

“Welcome Kyunggie,” the only pup still walking says with a smile.

“I really am very grateful to you for this,” Minseok says pausing in his steps to allow Baekhyun to walk beside him.

“I’m glad to help you,” Baekhyun replies with one of his signature smiles towards the Omega beside him.

While walking Baekhyun checked and found that not only was Jongdae still sleeping but that both the other pup in his arms, Sehun, and the pup in Minseok arms, Kyungsoo, were as well. Out of the corner of Baekhyun’s eye he catches a group of Alpha’s look their direction and Baekhyun has the sudden urge to release his alpha pheromones. He knows that this feeling is irrational; that this Omega whose scent was perfection, and that the small pups in both his arms and the others, did not belong to him, were not his but obviously some other Alphas, however he couldn’t help but release the scent that would make the other Alpha’s think twice about approaching them. A large part of him hoped that Minseok wouldn’t notice, but he knew that the other would and a small irrational part of him felt proud with that knowledge.

“If you wait a minute while I strap these two in you can hand me Sehun and Jongdae,” Minseok says as the approached a blue minivan that the other clicks unlocked.

“I’ll go in first and put them in the way back while you do your two, you’ll be here forever if you do it yourself,” Baekhyun says with a chuckle as he carefully climbs into the van.

“I’m used to it,” he hears Minseok whisper under his breath. “Jongin can you crawl into your seat while I get Kyungsoo in,” Minseok asks. Baekhyun hears a light mumble he assumes comes from the other pup as he places a still sleeping Sehun down into his car seat before putting Jongdae in his.

Baekhyun smiles as he spots the small pup still clutching at his jacket. He moves back over to Sehun and pulls his tiny arms through the straps of his car seat before buckling him in; a strong desire deep within him prompts him to rub his hand gently over the pups small head before moving over to strap Jongdae in. This time the process is a little more difficult because of his jacket which he has to gently pry from the others grasp before he can slide little Jongdae’s arms into the car seat straps. Baekhyun hears a small whimper and looks up from the buckle to see an awake Jongdae with arms stretched out towards the jacket swung over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“You did such a good job watching my jacket Jongdae, but I’m going to take it back now okay little guy,” Baekhyun says copying the motion with his hand that he had done to Sehun a minute ago. However Jongdae starts to cry a little harder. “Well I think this jacket looked much better on you anyways,” Baekhyun says with a small laugh before draping it over the little boy who instantly calms down and puts a corner of it back in his mouth. “It was a pleasure meeting you Jongdae, stop by my store anytime,” Baekhyun says to the pup who has nodded back to sleep before climbing out of the van.

Baekhyun stands with his hands in his back pocket as Minseok pulls the sliding door of his van closed.

“Again I can’t tell you how thankful I am that you found Jongdae and looked after him until I could come back for him, my kids are my life so I can’t even imagine what I would have done if anything had happened to any one of them.” Minseok says offering his hand again in thanks.

“I was really glad that I could help, you have a great family,” Baekhyun says again accepting Minseok’s hand and holding it slightly longer then necessary, however the missing scent of an alpha or beta on the puppies and the beautiful Omega is still nagging at the back of Baekhyun’s mind, “you and your mate are very lucky,” he voices aloud. As soon as the words leave his mouth he regrets it as he watched the Omega’s tired face twists with hurt.

“I know that you can smell it, the loss of scent on me and my little ones. I could smell your scent outside your store and especially when we were all walking together back there; I know your kind, the player. Don’t get me wrong I’m flattered that you’re interested, god knows I’ve been feeling so low the last year and a half, but I can’t take more disappointment in my life.” Minseok says ending with a small laugh.

“I didn’t mean to insult you,” Baekhyun says quickly hoping to sooth the Omega whose scent he can smell laced with sorrow and disappointment.

“It’s not my fault all four of them are Omegas,” Minseok whispers and then Baekhyun noticed a tear fall from one of his eyes. “Thanks again, I better go,” he said quickly before climbing into the front seat of his minivan and driving away. Baekhyun stood in the parking lot and watched the tail lights fade away. What stupid idiot would leave someone so beautiful and such adorable little ones simply because they are Omegas, Baekhyun thought bitterly as he walked to his own car. It should be even more motivation to stay and protect them, put smiles on their faces, and never let them cry, Baekhyun thought as the picture of the beautiful Omega with a single tear falling down his cheek ran through his mind.

That evening as he sat down to dinner with Chanyeol and pulled out more slips of Omega numbers then the other Baekhyun felt something missing. Although he had more slips there was only one that he cared about now and it was the one he couldn’t get.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you think Alpha should I get the pink one or the yellow one” a bubbly Omega girl asked holding up a sparkly tank top to her chest while fluttering her eye lashes at Baekhyun.

“I think they are both nice” Baekhyun replied in a voice way out of character. The girl put a little pout on her lips before marching back over to her friends and leaving Baekhyun alone in an aisle where he was hanging a new shipment of bikinis fresh for the summer season.

Once he was done he returned to the front counter and helped a couple other customers check out their items. After the girl from earlier and her friends paid and left the store Baekhyun looked down at the glass counter and spotted a small piece of paper with the girls number and an annoying heart scrawled across it. Baekhyun lifted the paper up and crumbled it in his hand before tossing it into the waste basket under his counter.

Nineteen, he had been keeping count, nineteen numbers that he had balled up and tossed in the trash the last three days. He knew that if he had kept them he would have definitely beaten Chanyeol this week but each time he saw the pieces of paper it made him think of the sweet smelling Omega he had met four days prior and the lone tear that had fallen from the others eye. He wanted so badly to help the other, to remove all his pain and give him the time to sleep so his beautiful face could be free of the tiredness he had seen, but he had no idea how, especially since the other obviously didn’t want his help.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the bell over the door chimed. “Welcome to Kaepsong’s” he said robotically before looking up and meeting eyes with the beautiful Omega of his thoughts. “Minseok” he whispered in disbelief. He then spotted a second adult wolf beside the Omega; he swiftly took a survey of the store with his nose and relaxed immensely when he only smelt Omega in the store. Once he finished with his sniffing he walked around the counter to see Minseok’s four pups standing hand in hand with one of the adults. “What brings you here” Baekhyun asked bewildered wondering if it was at all possible that he had hit his head in the warehouse earlier and this was all a figure of his imagination.

“Jongdae what do you have to say to Baekhyun” Minseok asked looking down at the small boy whose left hand he held. Baekhyun looked over to the small boy and couldn’t help but smile at the way the other looked nervously down at his toes before meeting Baekhyun’s gaze.

“Thank you” Jongdae’s small voice said and Baekhyun could have passed out due to the cuteness of the other.

“Well you are very welcome Jongdae dear” Baekhyun said kneeling down to be at eye level with the tiny pup before reaching his hand out and ruffling Jongdae’s hair slightly causing the small boy to smile over at him. “I was very happy to help” Baekhyun said sincerely looking up and catching Minseok’s eyes on him before looking back down to see a smiling Jongdae run over and give him a hug. Baekhyun let out a little laugh as he lifted Jongdae up into his arms and stood up so he was again eye level with the adult Omegas. “What brought you out this way” Baekhyun asked Minseok still shocked that the other was standing in front of him again, “I thought you didn’t take Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, or Jongdae out that often” he added giving a little wave to each pup as he said their name. He felt a strange feeling of pride fill him to the brim as he felt Jongdae take a long inhale at the base of his neck where his pheromones were strongest.

“My neighbor” Minseok said nodding his head to the other Omega who gave a small wave in Baekhyun’s direction. “He saw the jacket that Jongdae has been carrying around with him all the time these last few days and insisted he needed one for his date tonight so we decided to all take a trip here and return this to you” Minseok added pulling a folded black jacket out of his bag and handing it over to Baekhyun.

“Thanks but if he liked it that much you could have just kept it” Baekhyun offered smiling down at the pup who was staring wide eyed up at him.

“No, and don’t worry I washed it” Minseok said. Baekhyun looked over and noticed how the other was nervously running his hand through Kyungsoo’s hair.

“Alright, well I can show you where our jackets are to see if there is one you want for your date” Baekhyun said to the taller Omega trying to deflate the somewhat stifling atmosphere taking over the room.

“That would be great” the other said.

“Baek Baek” a small voice said causing Baekhyun to pause in his steps and turn around. He saw Sehun, the small pup he had held last time, holding up his hands and making a sort of give me motion.

“Do you want me to carry you too Sehunnie” Baekhyun asked the little pup who gave him a wide smile and a little nod of his head. “Well then get over here silly” Baekhyun told the other hoisting him up with his free hand and enjoying the loud laughter that escaped the pup as he was lifted through the air. “Jackets are this way” Baekhyun said quickly after noticing the small smile on Minseok’s face.

“Wow you have a large selection” the other Omega said with a smile as he scanned through the aisle.

“Well a lot of them won’t work due to your blessed height but I think many of them will work for you” Baekhyun said with a smile before turning his face towards Sehun and making a silly face causing the small pup to burst into a second round of sweet laughter.

“Mama Jongie peepee” Baekhyun heard the small pup that was holding the second Omega’s hand say.

“Baek…Baekhyun do you have a restroom we can use” Minseok asked.

“It’s on the west wall close to the checkout desk” Baekhyun said, “would you like me to show you” he offered.

“No, we will be okay” Minseok said, “Does anyone else need to go right now” he asked the other pups.

“No mama” Kyungsoo and Sehun said while Jongdae just shook his head.

“Alright, I’ll be right back, behave” Minseok said before trading Jongin’s hand and Kyungsoo’s with the other Omega and giving a pointed eye to both Sehun and Jongdae.

Once Minseok disappeared around a couple of aisles the other Omega turned to face Baekhyun head on, “Alright I’m going to make this fast before Minseok gets back so listen closely” the Omega ordered shocking Baekhyun who just nodded his head. “My name is ZiTao, Tao for short, and I have lived next to Minseok for close to two whole years now. I have seen him at his worst right after that slime left him with these sweet hearts. I have watched Minseok cry and pull himself together just for the good of his puppies, I never thought I would see him smile a real smile again.” Baekhyun frowned.

“Why are you telling me all this” Baekhyun asked aloud heart shattering at the thought of the beautiful Minseok crying more than one tear as the image of a single tear still haunted his days and nights.

“We don’t have time for questions right now, just listen” Tao ordered again. “Last Saturday I went over to their house for breakfast to tell Minseok about my date and I saw and smelt something I never thought I would, the distinct scent of Alpha on him and the pups” Tao’s words made his heart drop. Their dad, Minseok’s mate of sorts, had returned and what the morning after they met or maybe that night while he was out with Chanyeol, why was Tao telling him all this so that he would back off or something. “It was really faint until Jongdae entered the room holding your jacket like it was his favorite toy, when I asked Minseok about it he told me about you, the guy who found Jongdae when he was lost and I was shocked to watch a smile spread across his face while he was talking about you.” Tao said looking over and catching Baekhyun’s eye.

“I don’t understand” Baekhyun confessed, now truly confused with Tao’s story.

“Whenever we would try to get your jacket away from Jongdae he would start crying then that night when he finally went to sleep we got it out of his tiny hands. Minseok excused himself to start a load of laundry and he was gone for a long time. I went to go check on him and found him sniffing your jacket he had tears in his eyes when I stepped into the room, he looked at me and said ‘tell me that it’s not okay to still be thinking about him and I’ll stop, just tell me so I can try to get him out of my mind’ I need you to promise me that you will fight to be beside Minseok. I can tell that you like him and I am here to tell you that he feels the same. He’s been hurt so badly that it might take some time for him to come around but trust me he really really wants to” Tao said.

“My boyfriend is going to walk into your store in about a minute and I am going to act like I didn’t know he would be here, he is going to suggest that we start our date early and I am going to leave with him. Minseok will be all alone with these four rascals and it’s up to you to make your move, just a small hint they haven’t eaten yet and Minseok really likes pizza” Tao said before quickly turning and grabbing a jacket from the nearest hanger. “Do you think this would look good on me Kyunggie” Tao asked the large eyes pup holding his hand.

“I think you would look beautiful in anything” a new voice fills the shop and Baekhyun smells the Alpha pheromones before he even turns around.

“Joonmyunnie” Tao squeals before releasing Kyungsoo’s hand and racing over to the Alpha who doesn’t even finch as the Omega races into his arms.

“Are you ready for our date love” the Alpha asks after pulling away from the Omega’s kiss.

“I have to say goodbye to Minseok” Tao says looking over towards Baekhyun.

“I’ll let him know where you went I’m sure he will understand” Baekhyun says kneeling down beside Kyungsoo and smiling at him.

“Do you want me to buy that for you love” the Alpha asked pointing towards the jacket still in Tao’s hand.

“Don’t worry it’s on the house” Baekhyun said with a smile as the two left the store hand in hand.

“Where is Tao” Minseok asked as soon as he came back to the jacket section of the store.

“Someone who Tao called Joonmyunnie although I don’t think that’s really his name, showed up and took him to dinner early” Baekhyun said with a shrug.

“Great, now I’ll have to take these stinkers back home all alone” Minseok said poking Jongin’s stomach lightly causing him to giggle.

“Well I was just going to close up and grab some pizza for dinner at that little shop down the street, would you guys care to join me” Baekhyun offered meeting Minseok’s eyes directly as he asked.

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea there are a lot of us plus Tao had my jacket in his bag so maybe some other time” Minseok said quickly looking away from Baekhyun’s gaze.

“Well you’re in luck I just so happen to have two jackets with me today because I just got one back, plus I’ve been lonely eating pizza all alone so the idea of having all five of you there with me sounds amazing” Baekhyun said with a smile however one look at Minseok told Baekhyun that the other wasn’t fully sold on the idea. Time for plan b, Baekhyun thinks before turning to look at Sehun in his arms “Are you hungry love” he asked the small boy who nodded his head with a smile on his face. “Do you want pizza” he asked the other pups.

“Cheese Cheese” Kyungsoo said with a smile before he ran over to Minseok’s side.

“Mama pizza” Jongin asked in his sweet voice.

“Fine, we can go have pizza with Baekhyun” Minseok said to the small boys although his tone implied that he was a little upset about having his arm twisted and the decision forced upon him, the small blush on his checks when he met Baekhyun’s gaze said otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun couldn’t even remember the ride over to the small pizza shop the last thing he could recall was helping put Sehun and Jongdae into their seats while Minseok fastened Jongin and Kyungsoo inside the car. After watching the car drive away and giving it a small wave Baekhyun had climbed into his own car. Now he found himself waiting in front of the restaurant waiting for the beautiful omega to pull up. A small part of Baekhyun felt the unfamiliar emotion of uncertainty creep up within him as the seconds ticked by. Have I been stood up, Baekhyun wonders for the first time. Baekhyun stands in front of the shop thinking of the Omegas that he had stood up in the last month alone. He kicks a small rock and contemplates how the others must have felt when he just didn’t show up. Never again, he swears to himself as he looks up and spots Minseok’s now familiar headlights, feeling a rush of relief filling him to the brim.

“Sorry I missed the turn because Jongdae started crying really loud so I had to take a longer route to make my way back here” Minseok says shyly once he steps out of his door.

“I’m really glad you made it” Baekhyun admits sending a sincere smile to the other. Baekhyun feels a sense of pride when he spots a small blush bloom on the others beautiful face. “Is Jongdae okay” he asks suddenly feeling worried over the smeller’s wellbeing.

“He started crying as soon as we pulled out of the parking lot” Minseok says as he pulls the sliding door of his minivan open. “Who is ready for some pizza” Baekhyun watches Minseok asks cheerfully as the other reaches into the car and starts undoing Kyungsoo’s car seat belt.

“Should we go save a seat” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo once the other steps out of the car and fits his small hand inside Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun wants to squeal at the cuteness that is the smaller as his wide eyes spread slightly larger before he nods his head. “Alright lets go” Baekhyun says as he starts to lead Kyungsoo towards the front door of the restaurant. A loud scream halts Baekhyun in his step before he and Kyungsoo can reach the door, “What was that” Baekhyun asks aloud.

“DaeDae” Kyungsoo’s small voice says causing Baekhyun to look over and watch as Minseok holds a shrieking and fussing Jongdae in his arms. Without putting any thought in his actions Baekhyun lent down and scooped Kyungsoo up into his arms before hurrying over to Minseok and the other pups.

“What’s wrong” Baekhyun asked the other. As Baekhyun spoke Jongdae lifted his head off of Minseok’s shoulder and locked his gaze with Baekhyun’s own. Baekhyun watched in amazement as the small pup stopped crying and made grabby hands towards him. Baekhyun was still quite shocked when Minseok let out a small laugh before moving Jongdae towards Baekhyun. After moving Kyungsoo to one arm Baekhyun scooped Jongdae up in his now free hand. A large wave of pride filled Baekhyun’s body as the small pup nuzzled his head into the crook of Baekhyun’s shoulder and took a deep inhale.

“Let’s go eat” Minseok said with a large smile on his face and Jongin and Sehun in both of his arms. Baekhyun watched in awe as Minseok opened the door to the restaurant while still holding both pups securely in his arms.

“Look how impressive your mama is” Baekhyun whispered to the two pups in his arms and smiled internally as he saw a slight blush bloom on the described Omega’s ears. “How about we grab a table and then I’ll go up and place our order” Baekhyun said.

“That sounds good, if we both sit on an end of that booth over there we could put them on the inside and not worry about high chairs” Minseok said motioning with his head towards a booth in a corner of the small pizza shop. Baekhyun fallowed the other’s lead. Once at the booth Baekhyun maneuvered Kyungsoo in his arm to allow the other to sit down inside the booth, when he moved to do the same with Jongdae the other let out a small whimper and tightened his grasp of the others shirt.

“Jongdae” Minseok scolded the other.

“It’s fine he just wants to come with me to pick out the pizza” Baekhyun assured the other while patting Jongdae’s back soothingly. “Should a medium be okay” Baekhyun asked Minseok.

“It’ll be perfect” Minseok said with a smile while taking a wippie out of his bag and cleaning off the table.

“Your mama is amazing isn’t he” Baekhyun whispered to Jongdae as he walked up to the counter to place their order. Baekhyun felt Jongdae nod his head and unconsciously lent down to plant a small kiss on the top of the little ones head. 

“What can I get started for you today sir” a lady asked behind the counter with a smile on her face.

“Can I get a medium pepperoni pizza and six small fountain drinks please” Baekhyun asked with a smile.

“Off course” the lady replied typing the order into the machine.

“Do your small cups come with lids” Baekhyun asked while handing the money over to the woman.

“Don’t worry they will be perfect for your little ones” the lady said sending a small wave to Jongdae. Baekhyun felt a pride in his chest at the woman thinking Jongdae and the other little ones were his he couldn’t help but release a wave of his pheromones letting it surround him and Jongdae in his arms. Baekhyun was slightly surprised when he felt Jongdae burrow closer to the small of his neck and took a long inhale of the spot where Baekhyun’s pheromones were the strongest. “You’re very lucky he is beautiful” the lady said as she handed Baekhyun his change, a small number to put at the end of the table, and a stack of small cups.

“Thanks” Baekhyun said with a nod to the woman putting the change in his back pocket before handing the small table number to Jongdae to hold and grabbing the cups in his own hand. “Jongdae can you sit at the table with your brothers and make sure that that number in your hands is on the table for me” Baekhyun asks carrying the pup over to the table.

After putting Jongdae down at the table Baekhyun filled each cup up with water and a little splash of lemonade before securing the lids and bringing them back to the table.

“Thank you Baekhyun” Minseok said with a smile as he put straws into each cup and moved them in front of each small pup.

“You’re welcome, it is my pleasure” Baekhyun said as he took his own seat across from the omega. “So, umm, did everything work out well with your boss and the package you had to pick up the last time you were at the mall” Baekhyun asks in hopes of starting a conversation with the other.

“Everything worked out fine thank you” Minseok said with a smile before taking a sip of his own drink. “I’m actually really lucky since my boss is sort of an old family friend he lets me do a lot of the work from home, so I can stay home with my little ones” Minseok informs with a smile down to the pups who are coloring in coloring books beside him and across from him.

“Mama Kyunggie peepee” the wide eyed pup said doing a small dance inside the booth.

“Alright, anyone else” Minseok said standing up and grabbing Kyungsoo up in his arms.

“Me too mama” Sehun said. Baekhyun stood up and allowed the other to climb out of his seat. While standing up Baekhyun noticed Jongdae doing a similar dance as Kyungsoo had been doing moments ago, however his gaze was locked on the number at the end of the table that Baekhyun had asked him to watch.

“Jongdae” Baekhyun said leaning towards the little boy, “If you need to go to the restroom I can watch the number for you” he offered. The little boy looked up at Baekhyun, back down at the number, and then gave a cute nod of his head before crawling out of the booth and standing beside his brothers.

“Jongin do you need to go” Minseok asked the last pup in the booth.

“No Mama” Jongin said with a cute little smile before turning back to his coloring.

“Are you sure” Minseok asked the small boy before turning and asking Baekhyun, “Will you be okay with him.”

“Yes, don’t worry. Now go before we have accidents” he said motioning to Kyungsoo who was in a full-fledged peepee dance.

“Alright” Minseok said ushering the boys towards the restroom. Baekhyun sat down in the spot Minseok had just vacated so that he was next to Jongin.

“Can I help you color Jongin sweetie” Baekhyun asked and felt a wave of pride when the little boy handed him a green crayon. “You are so good at this” Baekhyun complemented the other as he looked down at the little scribbles of color littering the page. After drawing a flower with his crayon Baekhyun realized that Jongin’s hand wasn’t moving his own crayon over the page any more. He looked up and noticed that Jongin’s gaze was fixed on something while his little ears were twitching atop his head. Baekhyun fallowed Jonging’s line of sight and spotted someone spinning pizza dough up in the air. “Should we go get a closer look” Baekhyun asked before standing up and picking Jongin up with in his arms.

“Wow” Jongin said cutely as his eyes widened when the man behind the counter tossed the dough above his head and it swirled around. Baekhyun watched with admiration in his eyes as the little pup in his arms let out a squeal of delight when the baker repeated his actions. When the man put the dough inside the oven Baekhyun led Kai back to the table and sat down right as Minseok came back to the table with the other three pups.

Baekhyun watched Sehun and Jongdae slide back into their spots. “No mama” Jongdae said putting his little hands down on the vacant seat next to himself where Minseok was trying to sit down, “Not you, BaekBaek” Jongdae babbled.

“Alright love” Minseok said with a small chuckle before leaning down to kiss Jongdae’s head. “Do you mind” Minseok asked looking over at Baekhyun.

“Not at all” Baekhyun said with a smile as he quickly sat back in his old spot.

“Oh wow that looks beautiful Jongin” Minseok said looking down at the picture the other was showing him. Baekhyun watched the beautiful omega interact with his children and felt even more attraction for the other. While he was admiring Minseok he felt a sudden weight in his lap and looked down to find Jongdae nestled in his lap. While he was staring in shock he felt extra warmth on his side and saw Sehun sitting beside him with his little tail lain over Baekhyun’s leg. Baekhyun couldn’t help but rub his hand in small circles along Sehun’s back as he watched the two quietly coloring.

“I have one medium pepperoni pizza” a waitress said. Baekhyun couldn’t help but release a small wave of his own alpha pheromones when he caught the smell of alpha coming off the waitress, as a sort of warning to the other.

“Thank you” Minseok said politely after moving Jongin and Kyungsoo’s shared coloring book from the table.

“What cute kids you guys have, what are they” the waitress said as she scoped the number off the table.

“Omegas” Minseok whispered looking down as he gathered all the crayons off the table and put them back inside the tool box they had come from.

“What a pity” the waitress said tossing a chunk of her hair back over her shoulder to allow some of her pheromones to seep out. Baekhyun watched how Minseok’s gaze lowered even more as the omega unconsciously brought Kyungsoo and Jongin closer to his side.

“Everyone is entitled to their own opinion yours just happens to be wrong” Baekhyun says releasing a powerful wave of his own pheromones and allowing his ego to climb slightly when the alpha female backed up slightly. The look of awe that Minseok threw Baekhyun’s way once the words left his mouth also didn’t hurt the build up of his pride. “The pizza looks good is there anything else we need before we start eating Minseok” Baekhyun asked looking directly into the other’s eyes.

“Umm, plates for each of them and a knife please” Minseok said looking down at Jongin and Kyungsoo with a blush on his checks.

“You heard him four plates, two knifes, and why don’t you bring us a handful of napkins while you’re at it” Baekhyun said before grabbing Sehun’s small hand half way to the pizza. “Wait a couple minutes or else you’ll burn yourself love” Baekhyun told the smaller putting his hand back down before turning back to the waitress who was still standing in front of the table frozen. “Do you need me to repeat my order” Baekhyun asked sarcastically squinting his eyes demeaning in the alpha female’s direction.

“Plates, knifes, and napkins coming right up” the waitress said before turning around.

“You didn’t have to lie” Minseok whispered as soon as the waitress walked away.

“Every word I just said was the truth” Baekhyun said sincerely. Locking his gaze with Minseok’s Baekhyun tried to get the other to understand everything he wished to express.

“I have plates, knifes, and napkins” a different waitress said as she placed the stack down at the head of the table successfully breaking the trance between Baekhyun and Minseok. “What beautiful puppies you have, you are both very lucky” she said with a smile before walking away.

“Mama Jongie hungry” Jongin whined out.

“Hush love, I’m getting it ready” Minseok said patting the little boy on his head before grabbing a plate and placing a piece of pizza on it. Baekhyun watched as Minseok proceeded to cut the slice into more manageable bite size pieces. Baekhyun then picked up a plate and prepared two slices the same way. “Jongdae you are going to have to get out of Baekhyun’s lap if you want to eat” Minseok said while he placed the two plates he had prepared in front of Kyungsoo and Jongin.

“DaeDae not hungry” Jongdae said wiggling in Baekhyun’s lap.

“Oh, but baby Baekhyun is hungry and he can’t eat with you in his lap” Minseok said while reaching across the table and handing one of the plates of cut up pizza that Baekhyun had prepared to Sehun.

“You hungry Baekbaek” Jongdae asked turning around to look at Baekhyun. Baekhyun had to hold himself back so that he wouldn’t squeal at the other’s cuteness.

“Yes I’m very hungry” Baekhyun said rubbing his stomach to add emphasis.

“Okay” Jongdae said with a small pout on his little face as he moved off of Baekhyun’s lap back over to his own space on the bench.

“Thank you” Baekhyun said first looking over to Jongdae and then smiling at Minseok who smiled back with a slight blush on his checks. While grabbing his own slice of pizza Baekhyun noticed Kyungsoo staring down at his pizza while his ears lain flat on his head. “What’s wrong Kyungsoo” Baekhyun asked putting his slice of pizza back down onto the tray.

“Yucky” Kyungsoo said pointing towards a slice of pepperoni on one of the cut up bits of pizza on his plate.

“Kyungsoo is my picky eater. Sometimes he forgets he is a wolf” Minseok says with a little smile meeting Baekhyun’s gaze. “Kyungsoo dear, you’ll make Baekhyun sad if you don’t eat what he got for you” Minseok said picking up one of the pieces of cut up pizza off of Kyungsoo’s plate and trying to feed it to him.

“Kyunggie sorry” Kyungsoo said looking at Baekhyun with his wide eyes before he started to cry.

“Hey, hey Kyungsoo can I show you a secret” Baekhyun asked grabbing the other’s plate quickly trying to keep the other from hysterics. Baekhyun slid the cut up pieces of pizza off of Kyungsoo’s plate onto the tray of pizza and laid the piece he had almost started to eat onto the smeller’s plate instead. He felt pride well inside of his heart as the pup watched him pull the slices of pepperoni off of the piece of pizza before cutting it up. “Is this better love” he asked the small pup whose cute little brown ears were no longer flattened on his head.

“What do you say” Minseok prompted.

“Thank you Baekbaek” Kyungsoo said with a smile before lifting one of the pieces up to his mouth and letting out a content sigh as the cheese melted in his mouth.

“Thank you Baekhyun” Minseok said with a smile of his own.

“Any time” Baekhyun said hinting with his words about more than just the situation at hand while eating the pieces sitting on the tray that had previously been on Kyungsoo’s plate before moving on to a second piece.

After everyone finished eating and each pups’ face was wiped down from the marinara sauce they left the small pizza shop and walked out to the car. As Baekhyun was placing Sehun and Jongdae into the car seats Jongdae started tearing up again. “Minseok can I see that coloring book these two were working in” Baekhyun asked while allowing Jongdae to hold onto his finger with his hand.

“Umm, sure” Minseok said handing the coloring book over with a slightly confused look on his face.

“Don’t worry I haven’t gone crazy” Baekhyun said with a smile to Minseok as he accepted the coloring book. He was relieved when he heard Minseok let out a little chuckle.

“Now Jongdae you see this page right here” Baekhyun asked pointing at one of the colorless pages, receiving a nod of Jongdae’s head in confirmation. Baekhyun smiled at the pup before seeing Sehun looking expectantly as well. “Sehun do you see this page right here next to Jongdae’s” Baekhyun added quickly pointing to the colorless page on the right while leaving the colorless page on the left as Jongdae’s.

“Yep” Sehun said cutely bouncing in his seat as confirmation.

“Well I would really like to see a beautiful coloring on both of these pages do you think you could do that for me” Baekhyun asked looking at both boy’s as they nodded their heads. “Do you think that you could work really hard and make me a beautiful picture for the next time we see each other” he asked.

“Yes” both boys said in unison looking at Baekhyun.

“Alright, I can’t wait to see it” Baekhyun said gently moving both boys’ bangs across their foreheads before climbing towards the door of the van.

“Me too” Jongin asked cutely pointing towards himself questioningly.

“And me” Kyungsoo said with a smile to Baekhyun. Baekhyun stood in shock until Minseok handed the other boy’s coloring book to him as well with a look of admiration in his eyes and a light smile on his face.

“Of course” Baekhyun said looking for two colorless pictures side by side. “These two pictures are for both of you, I can’t wait to see what you make I’m sure it will be beautiful” Baekhyun said before copying the motion of moving each boy’s bangs before climbing out of the van.

“I almost forgot” Minseok says as he starts to remove the jacket that Baekhyun had lent him earlier. Baekhyun put a hand on the other’s arm to halt his action.

“Why don’t you keep it for now” Baekhyun says and watches Minseok’s emotions fight themselves within the other’s eyes. “I wouldn’t want you to get sick” Baekhyun adds, hoping his reasoning would sway Minseok.

“Thank you” Minseok said shyly as a slight blush bloomed across his checks.

“Can I see your phone” Baekhyun asked politely and felt a thrill flow through him as Minseok handed it over to him. Baekhyun carefully typed in his number, checking and double checking, to assure that it was correct. After saving the number into Minseok’s contacts under Baekhyun, he had to resist the urge to press the call button, which would give Minseok’s number to him. With just about every ounce of his will power Baekhyun handed the phone back over to Minseok without pressing the button. “Call me anytime, whenever, where ever, for anything, and I will answer” Baekhyun assured while handing the phone back. Leaving a slightly dazed Minseok frozen in his spot, Baekhyun leaned his head back into the still open minivan door. “Thanks for joining me for dinner tonight Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Sehun” Baekhyun said with a slight wave to each boy, “I can’t wait to see those pretty pictures you promised me” he said before turning back to Minseok. “I had a great evening, I hope we can do it again sometime” he said offering Minseok his hand to shake, not wanting to pressure him in the slightest.

“I..I..I had a really good time” Minseok said with a smile looking down at Baekhyun’s hand for a couple seconds before stepping forward and wrapping his hands around the other for a quick second before pulling away and shutting the door to his van before climbing into the driver’s seat.

Slightly dazed Baekhyun watched the car pull back, giving a small wave to the occupants before the headlights disappeared into the slight traffic of the evening. “Good night” Baekhyun whispered into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hurry up” Baekhyun yelled out to the car in front of him as he banged his hand against the steering wheel of his car. It was a Friday night, the Friday night about a week and a half since he had last seen the breath taking Minseok and his four adorable Omega pups. Baekhyun was in no mood to go and sit down with Chanyeol especially since the other would just want to talk about all the Omegas he had managed to talk to in the last week plus the traffic was not helping anything let alone the fact that the other kept calling to see if he was close yet.

When he turned on his blinker to turn down a street away from the majority of the traffic, figuring he would rather take his chances taking side streets then the congested highway, his finger pressed against the button on his steering wheel that answered his Bluetooth.

“Hello” a voice softer than Chanyeol’s normally booming voice called through Baekhyun’s car speakers. In confusion Baekhyun looked at the dash of his car and found that the number splayed across the screen was not one that was saved within his phone. “Baekhyun” the voice over his car speakers asked. Minseok, his brain automatically stated recognizing the softer voice of the beautiful omega even through the static of his car.

“Minseok is that you” Baekhyun asked bewildered.

“Yeah, I’m sorry to call and bug you especially on a Friday night” Minseok started.

“No, you’re not bothering me” Baekhyun cut off the other in reassurance. “What’s up” he asked.

“I, umm, well I was going to ask you a favor. Please don’t feel obligated to say yes, but I didn’t know who else to ask because Tao already left for his date.” Minseok said quickly causing Baekhyun to chuckle softly.

“How about you calm down and start over so I can understand what your trying to ask” Baekhyun said pulling over beside the curb to listen to Minseok.

“Alright sorry” Minseok said with a slight chuckle. Baekhyun heard the other take a breath through the speakers of his car. “My boss just called reminding me of some charity dinner the company is hosting tonight. I totally forgot I had to go and Tao already left for his date so I don’t have anyone to stay here with the kids. This probably isn’t what you meant when you said I could call you whenever, forget I said anything” Minseok said quickly after his explanation.

“Wait Minseok” Baekhyun said hoping the other wouldn’t hang up.

“Yeah” Minseok’s sweet voice asked softly.

“Text me your address and I’ll be there as soon as I can” Baekhyun instructed the other.

“Baekhyun, you really don’t have to” Minseok started to say.

“I’m happy to help” Baekhyun assured the other.

“Thank you, I’ll text you right after I hang up. Oh the kids are going to be so happy they have missed you a lot.” Minseok said causing Baekhyun’s pride to soar. “Call me if you have any trouble finding us and I’ll see you soon” Minseok added before the line went dead. As soon as Minseok hung up Baekhyun’s phone started to ring through his car speakers again this time Chanyeol’s name flashed on the dash, with a roll of his eyes Baekhyun answered the call.

“Yo Baek” Chanyeol’s booming voice filled the car when he pressed the button to accept the call. “I already started without you man” Chanyeol yelled through the speakers.

“You’ll have to keep partying without me Yeol, I’m not going to be able to make it” Baekhyun said, happily canceling his plans to help Minseok out.

“What!!” Chanyeol’s shocked voice asked. “Dude is this about that one omega still” Chanyeol said doubt lacing his voice.

“Hey dude I have to go, but I’ll call you tomorrow okay” Baekhyun said, not wanting to hear Chanyeol lecture him about changing his ways for someone like Minseok who already had the additional burden of four young pups. Baekhyun wondered if part of the reason listening to Chanyeol say those things was so hard for him was because he knew Minseok had to deal with it all the time. He needs someone willing to stand up against those doubting Alphas and protect him and those beautiful darlings, Baekhyun thought as he hung up the phone on Chanyeol.

After receiving the text message with his address from Minseok, Baekhyun programmed the address into his GPS and began to follow the instructions towards the other. Baekhyun felt excitement rise inside himself as he neared the other’s house, however when he looked around and saw the area that the other lived he felt disgusted that the beautiful Minseok as well as Jongin, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Sehun had to live in such an unsafe area for Omegas and ones so young.

Feeling extra disgust for the so called Alpha that had tossed Minseok and the puppies aside, Baekhyun slammed his door shut where he had it parked in front of the shabby and run down looking apartment complex that his GPS had led him to. He climbed up five flights of rickety stairs that had a slightly moldy scent to it and couldn’t help but picture Minseok having to climb these stairs with his four babies all alone on a daily basis. He deserves better, they all do; Baekhyun thought to himself as he stopped in front of apartment 5-G and knocked against the door.

“Mama door” Baekhyun heard the voice of Kyungsoo yell through the thin door of the apartment.

“Door locked mama” Baekhyun heard Jongin’s voice yell next.

“Hush loves you’ll scare Baekhyun away” Minseok said with a laugh and Baekhyun heard many locks slide unlocked in the apartments’ door.

“Hey” Baekhyun greeted with a smile as Minseok’s sweet face popped into his line of sight.

“Thank you for coming Baekhyun come in, come in” Minseok said with a smile on his face as he ushered Baekhyun through the door. Baekhyun smiled back at Minseok as he stepped through the threshold and toed off his shoes before looking at the smiling faces of Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Sehun waiting by the door.

“Hey guys” Baekhyun said with a wave to the three before turning to Minseok, “where is Jongdae” he asked.

“Baekbaek” Jongdae yelled before there was a squeal and a small weight curled around his left leg. Baekhyun released a small chuckle and lent down to pick Jongdae up in his arms.

“Hey cutie, I missed you” Baekhyun said ruffling a hand through Jongdae’s hair. “I missed you all” Baekhyun said with a smile to the other three pups before meeting Minseok’s gaze, “I missed you” he said once more for the other to fully comprehend.

“Look for you” Jongdae said holding up a colorful piece of paper in front of Baekhyun’s face.

“Wow, Jongdae is this for me” Baekhyun asked holding the paper with one hand while shifting Jongdae’s weight solely into his other arm. Jongdae nodded his head before burying his head against Baekhyun’s neck and taking a deep inhale. “It’s beautiful thank you Jongdae, I will hang it on my refrigerator” Baekhyun told the other leaning carefully to set the drawing beside his shoes.

“This too” Jongin asked. Baekhyun looked back at the other pups to see them each holding a colorful paper up for him. Baekhyun felt his heart bloom with pride as he released a wave of his pheromones as he lent down on one knee, setting Jongdae down carefully to meet eyes with all of the small pups.

“You guys are amazing” Baekhyun said giving each pup a hug accepting their artworks. “My fridge is going to be very colorful now” he complemented each of them. Baekhyun saw each of the pups smile at his complement before rising to his feet and catching Minseok’s gaze. “What time do you have to be at work” he asked the other.

“Oh right,” Minseok said snapping out of a daze like state “I should get going. Let me give you a quick tour make sure you know where everything is” Minseok said before leaning down. “Can you all go wash your hands and wait patiently at the dinner table I have to talk to Baekhyun for just a couple minutes” Minseok said before kissing each pup between the ears and patting them on the bottoms as the ran out of the room. “I’m sorry about the mess” Minseok said shyly leaning down to straighten out the many shoes near the door, “you don’t have to keep those you know” Minseok said pointing towards the pictures.

“I actually think I’m going to hang them on my fridge my place is quite lonely and don’t worry your house isn’t messy, just lived in. It’s nice.” Baekhyun assured the other.

“Thanks” Minseok said before walking deeper into the room away from the door. “Umm, so this is our living room, after dinner you can put on a movie if the boys don’t feel like playing right away.” Minseok said pointing towards a small television screen. “We only have a VCR because I can buy children movies on VHS a lot cheaper than the new ones released on DVD, I know it’s old so if you don’t know how to work it Jongin has gotten really good at rewinding them” Minseok said with a blush on his checks.

“Don’t worry I grew up with one of these, plus the children movies from back then are better than the ones today” Baekhyun said reassuringly looking over all the old Disney classics piled beside the television as Minseok let out a nervous chuckle.

“Alright so I just pulled a lasagna out of the oven. All the boys love lasagna so you shouldn’t have any repeats of the Kyungsoo pizza issue, but if you do there should be a couple leftover chicken strips from lunch inside the refrigerator” Minseok said leading Baekhyun into a small kitchen. “The plates are in here” Minseok said opening the door of one of the cupboards. “The boys’ sippie cups are drying out beside the sink, Jongdae will not drink out of the green cup under any circumstances, but other than that nobody has a specific cup” Minseok says opening the fridge door after pointing out the cups. “We have grape, cranberry, and orange juice as well as milk; no one is allergic to any of these so they can have anything they want” he said with a smile which Baekhyun returned memorizing all the information.

“Alright sounds good” Baekhyun said, “got it.”

“That’s not quite it” Minseok said shyly.

“Okay, what else” Baekhyun said trying not to become overwhelmed.

“The thing I have to go to is going to last for a while so you might have to put them to bed” Minseok said leading Baekhyun out of the kitchen to a small hallway with two doors. The first door was open and Baekhyun could see the boys drying their hands inside the room. Baekhyun smiled at the four before following Minseok into the other room. Baekhyun smiled widely when he saw the room that had four tiny beds each with a different quilt and many toys littering the floor.

“Cute” Baekhyun said aloud when he spotted a collage of pictures on one wall of Minseok, Sehun, Jongin, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo starting as newborns all the way to current pictures. “Is that…” Baekhyun starts to say as he points to a picture of a smiling Jongdae wearing an oversized familiar looking sweater.

“Yeah, he loves that thing, he would wear it all day everyday if he could” Minseok said smiling at the picture and then looking over at Baekhyun.

“I’m glad. It makes me happy to bring you guy’s happiness” Baekhyun said sincerely meeting Minseok’s gaze. Baekhyun watched Minseok’s eyes well up slightly before he quickly turned around. Minseok cleared his throat before pointing to each boys’ bed.

“I laid out the same pair of jammies for each one of them. I hoped that this would save you from fights about who got what pair, however if they request a certain pair and they simply won’t go to bed unless you give in then the dresser there is filled with all their jammies” Minseok said.

“Mama, Hunnie hungry” Sehun said as he stepped into the room.

“I know love” Minseok said picking the other up into his arms. “They are all good about accidents here at home, they go to the potty when they need to, however at night they have to wear their pull-ups” Minseok said showing Baekhyun the container of them in the bathroom as they walked out of the room. “They are all really good about sleeping and staying dry except Kyungsoo, sometimes right after going to bed he will wake up wet and need a change” Minseok said.

“Jongin had a little cold two days ago while Sehun had it a couple days before him so if Kyungsoo or Jongdae complain about their head hurting or feel slightly warm then you can give them one of these” Minseok said setting Sehun down at the dinner table and pointing towards a baby aspirin container on the counter. “You have my number if you have any questions; I also left Tao’s number on the fridge if you can’t reach me for some reason” Minseok said pointing to a note on the door to the fridge. “I left my spare key on the counter there just in case of an emergency” Minseok said pointing to the counter before turning to the pups at the table. “I love you” he said to each boy kissing them each on the lips, “be good for Baekhyun” he said turning back to Baekhyun. “Thank you, really this means a lot to me” Minseok said.

“I told you anything, anytime didn’t I” Baekhyun said with a smile which caused Minseok to blush.

“Thanks” Minseok said giving Baekhyun a quick hug before turning around and waving at each pup one more time before grabbing his wallet and walking out the front door.

“Are we ready to eat” Baekhyun asked as he walked to the cupboard Minseok had opened earlier and pulled out five plates.

After slicing up the lasagna and plating it Baekhyun handed them out to each pup along with a fork and sippie cup full of cranberry juice with water. When he brought his own plate over to the table he watched Jongdae reach for his cup of juice and nock it over instead of picking it up. Baekhyun quickly reached across the table and picked the cup back up before it spilt too much. “Jongdae what’s wrong love” Baekhyun asked as he looked at the pouting boy.

“No green for Daedae” Sehun said bringing his purple sippie cup up to his lips. Oh my goodness fifteen minutes and I’ve already screwed up, Baekhyun thought in a panic, what will Minseok think.

“But green is so pretty” Baekhyun said bringing the sippie cup up to his own lips watching Jongdae’s eyes fallow him the entire time. “Green is my favorite” Baekhyun said.

“Daedae try” Jongdae asked extending his arm for the cup.

“Are you sure Jongdae” Baekhyun asked only to receive a quick nod from the other. “Alright, here” Baekhyun said handing the cup over to the smaller who eagerly took a drink from the cup.

“Yummy” Jongdae said with a smile before putting the green sippie cup down beside his plate and scooping a fork full of lasagna into his mouth. Crisis averted, Baekhyun thought to himself in relief as he helped himself to some of the best lasagna he had ever had.

After each boy finished up their dinner Baekhyun rinsed the plates in the sink. Then he found a roll of aluminum foil and after wrapping the tray of lasagna with some, slid the leftovers inside the fridge.

“Baekbaek play” Sehun asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Sure” Baekhyun said with a smile as Sehun grabbed onto one of his hands and pulled him towards the small bedroom the four boys shared.

“Block” Jongin said holding up a square block with his hand from the floor where he and Kyungsoo were making a tower of sorts.

“Wow you guys are doing a great job” Baekhyun complemented the boys whose faces lite up at the complement. He then looked around the room and noticed Jongdae laying on his tummy with coloring crayons splayed all around him, while he was coloring. “That looks beautiful Jongdae” Baekhyun complimented the other.

“Hunnie peepee” Sehun said standing up from where he had joined Kyungsoo and Jongin to do a peepee dance.

“Go, do you need me to take you” Baekhyun asked the little boy.

“No Hunnie big boy” Sehun said before running across the small hallway to the restroom. Baekhyun sat down beside Jongdae rubbing his back as he drew while still watching Kyungsoo and Jongin in case the tower fell and one hurt themselves.

“Did you wash your hands” Baekhyun asked Sehun when he came back in the room, knowing full and well the other hadn’t because of the absence of the sound of water running. He watched the little ears atop the other’s head fold down against his head before he shock it no. “Go do it silly then hurry back” Baekhyun told the other, wanting him to know that he wasn’t in trouble.

For a while Baekhyun watched the boys play, going from one thing to another. He felt himself releasing pheromones whenever the boys would do something especially cute or something sweet to one another. When he noticed Jongin yawn for the third time in a short period of time he decided it was probably time to get the boys ready for bed.

“Alright I think it’s time to get ready for bed” Baekhyun said standing up and feeling his legs tingle slightly from sitting too long.

“Not tired” Kyungsoo said causing the others to nod their heads in agreement. Baekhyun looked around the room and spotted a little pile of books beside a lamp.

“If you guys get all dressed and ready for bed I’ll read you some stories” he offered. He watched in delight as Jongdae jumped to his little feet.

“Help Daedae dress” Jongdae asked holding both of his hands up so that his shirt could be pulled off. Baekhyun laughed at the other’s cuteness.

“Let me go get the pull-ups” Baekhyun told the other before walking to the restroom and pulling four pull-ups from the box. When he walked back into the bedroom he couldn’t help but catch the strong scent of himself hanging on the walls. I hope Minseok doesn’t get angry, he thought to himself. He then noticed all the boys sitting on their own beds in just their underwear and pajama top. He couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle when he noticed Jongin struggling to find the right arm holes while his head was buried inside the shirt.

“Help” the other called out when he started to panic. Quickly Baekhyun ran to the others aid, rightening his shirt before the fear could become too strong.

“There’s the little cutie” Baekhyun said ruffling Jongin’s hair when his head finally popped through the shirt.

“Look Baekbaek” Jongdae said causing Baekhyun to look in his direction. “Spiddy man” the little boy said pointing to the little anime spider man adorning his underpants.

“Well look at that very nice” Baekhyun said smiling at the other before helping each boy into the rest of their outfits. “Let’s get those teeth all cleaned up and then it’s story time” Baekhyun said standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

After helping each boy brush their teeth and get into bed, Baekhyun sat down beside the lamp. He dimmed the lights after picking up a Curious George book. He read the first couple lines in his regular voice before slowing the words down and adding a calming under tone to his voice. When he finished the first book he saw some half opened eyes with accompanied yawns. As quietly as possible Baekhyun grabbed the next book on the stack and using his calmest voice he read about a small dog named Spot. After Spots adventure with Helen, Baekhyun closed the book and saw everyone sleeping peacefully in their beds.

He stood up and laid a gentle kiss against each boys’ temple before leaving the room. He left the door ajar so that he can hear instantly if one of the pups called out for him. After tiding up the kitchen once more Baekhyun sat down on the living room couch and pulled out his cell phone for the first time all night. He noticed that he had several unread text messages from both an unsaved number he guessed was Minseok and Chanyeol. He quickly went to Minseok’s texts and read them from the oldest to the most recent.

****I hope that everything is going okay.** **

Baekhyun read Minseok’s first text.

****This thing is going a little longer then I originally thought, will you tell the boys good night for me when you put them down for the evening?** **

****Are you and the boys okay?** **

****No one is giving you a hard time right?** **

****Baekhyun are you alright?** **

Baekhyun felt bad about not checking his phone when he realized how hard being away from his babies must be for Minseok.

****Don’t worry, everything is fine. They are all sleeping right now. Enjoy your evening.** **

Baekhyun texted the other his assurances before scrolling through Chanyeol’s texts.

****Dude I can’t believe you ditched me.** **

****You’re in so much trouble when I see you next.** **

Chanyeol complained through his texts causing Baekhyun to roll his eyes. He almost set his phone down but it buzzed once more.

****I’m so glad you and the boys are okay. I should be home in half an hour or so. Thanks again Baekhyun.** **

Baekhyun read the others response but before he could respond he heard a small shriek from the boys’ bedroom. He tossed his phone down onto the couch and ran into the boy’s room. He pushed the door open and found a crying Kyungsoo sitting up in his bed.

“Aww don’t cry my love, it was just an accident it can happen to anyone, let’s get you changed and then you can enjoy some more sleep alright” Baekhyun said as he picked the crying boy up into his arms. He carefully carried Kyungsoo out of the bedroom into the bathroom. After switching out Kyungsoo’s pull-ups Baekhyun patted Kyungsoo’s back to calm him back down as he carried the other against his chest to his room.

Baekhyun laid Kyungsoo down in his bed and pulled his blankets up to his chin. “Goodnight cutie-pie” Baekhyun whispered leaning down and laying a soft kiss to the other’s temple.

“Good night daddy” Kyungsoo whispered before he fell asleep. Baekhyun stared down breathlessly at the little boy as the soft sounds of each of the small pups breathing filled the room. The other’s words caused a whole new wave of strong pheromones to drift off of him and fill the room. Reluctantly Baekhyun pulled himself out of the room and went back into the living room.

Baekhyun was still shifting through the moments of the past conversation in his mind as he looked atop the couch for his cell phone. Kyungsoo’s words kept repeating in his mind. When he couldn’t find his phone Baekhyun slipped his hand in between the couch cushions and the back of the couch thinking that perhaps it had fallen there. His hands came across something solid and when he pulled it up instead of holding his phone in his hands he watched as the couch unfolded and became a mattress. He spotted his phone on the sheets of the couch mattress and before he could give the situation much thought turned towards the front door which he heard creak open.

“Hey Baekhyun” Minseok said with a smile on his face. Baekhyun smiled back, but felt his mood drop when he watched Minseok’s smile slowly fade. “Why is my bed out” Minseok asked a small rosy blush littering his cheeks.

“I’m sorry my phone fell in the crack” Baekhyun said quickly moving to turn the bed back into a couch.

“Don’t worry I’ll have to change it in a few anyways, I just kind of hoped you wouldn’t have to see it. I didn’t want you to think less of me” Minseok whispered shyly as he took his shoes off.

“I think you are a truly amazing and terribly strong person Minseok, this just makes me think even higher of you. I can only imagine how hard you have had to work all by yourself to provide Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, and Jongdae with everything you have while also taking care of yourself” Baekhyun said grabbing the other’s hands within his own. Baekhyun noticed a couple slow tears start to fall from Minseok’s eyes, “I wish I could have met you sooner so that I could have protected you and shielded you from all the evils that you have experienced, but then I wouldn’t have been able to meet the truly amazing Omega who stands before me” Baekhyun said lifting his hand to cradle the side of Minseok’s face in his palm. Minseok let a small whimper as he leaned deeper into Baekhyun’s touch.

“I thought I knew what love was, but I was so very wrong. I don’t know if I am strong enough to try again. Sehun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Jongdae are already so attached to you that I couldn’t fathom their heart break if you were to change your mind about me” Minseok said meeting Baekhyun’s eyes as more tears feel from his eyes.

“Let me prove myself to you and the boys Minseok” Baekhyun said wiping the others tears away. “Let me love you right” he whispered pulling the other against his chest and letting his scent envelope him. Baekhyun felt Minseok take a deep inhale of his scent before he wrapped his arms around him. Baekhyun held Minseok and let him cry until he felt the other start to drift off to sleep.

Baekhyun laid Minseok down on his uncomfortable mattress and covered him with his blankets. “Think it over love” Baekhyun whispered before leaning down and planting a kiss against Minseok’s temple like he had the four little boys in the other room. Baekhyun walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the spare key Minseok had left for him earlier off the counter.

Next he put on his shoes and grabbed his four hand colored pictures. Closing the door behind him he carefully locked up Minseok’s front door. He stood outside the apartment door for a couple seconds and released a strong wave of his pheromones. He hoped the scent would force other alphas to think twice before disturbing the people whom he cared about inside.

The first thing I’ll do if Minseok lets me is move him and those cuties someone safer, preferably my house but we’ll see; Baekhyun thought to himself as he drove home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic at least 5 years ago... A lot has changes with my writing and with this band that I loved so much. More chapters coming soon.


End file.
